Stand Alone Drabbles
by MiraculousFiction
Summary: I like to drabble so i am going to have a plethora of single, stand alone drabbles. If any of the chapters that are going to be posted here catches your eye and you think it would be a good idea to turn it into a series, feel free to message me here or on tumblr/AO3 (MiraculousFiction) and say so!
1. Reunion

_I'm fairly new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom so please have mercy on me if I don't get the characters quite right after my 2-3 day binge watching marathon a few weeks ago._

 _I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Bluebell eyes stared into green ones. Tears began to form in Ladybug's eyes as she looked her former partner up and down. It had been five years since she had last seen him. After two years of defending Paris, they had finally found Hawk Moth and defeated him after a hard fought battle.

They faced off against at least twelve different akumas that day, the both of them constantly having to slip in and out of battle, leaving the other alone for a short time, after using Lucky Charm and Cataclysm so their kwamis could recharge after each time. By the time the duo finally got to Hawk Moth himself, they were exhausted, but they knew that Hawk Moth had to be stopped then and there or he would destroy Paris.

During the battle with the villian, Ladybug found out the hardway that his cane wasn't just that, inside it was a hidden blade that Hawk Moth was more than willing to use on the hero. Chat Noir didn't notice the stab wound on his lady's side until it they had taken Hawk Moth's miraculous to reveal Paris's own Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer.

When the battle was over Ladybug collapsed in the middle of the deserted street, her transformation disolving and leaving Marinette curled up in a ball and groaning in pain. The next thing she knew, Marinette had woken up in the hospital with a goodbye note from Chat Noir on the table beside her. After that Chat had dissapeared entirely. The LadyBlog had various theories posted about what happened that day to cause Paris's loveable stray cat to leave without a word, but no one had any definitive answers.

Now, five years later, on the anniversary of Hawk Moth's defeat, Chat Noir had resurfaced while Ladybug was on her nightly patrol, making sure that the streets of Paris were safe from non-akuma threats.

And all Ladybug could do was stare at him with tears threatening to fall.

 **"My Lady?"** His voice was deeper. It suited his new look better. He had gotten taller since they last saw each other, his hair was cut shorter than it had been the last time she saw him. She could also tell that he had gained a decent amount of muscle as well. He looked more like a jaguar instead of the stray kitten she had known.

She coulnd't answer him. All she could do was watch as he hesitantly stepped closer to her.

To Chat Noir, Ladybug was more beautiful than ever. Of course he had kept up with the LadyBlog so it's not like seeing her was a shock to him, but seeing her in person was much different than seeing her through a computer screen. Her hair was longer and was in a braid instead of pigtails. The braid ended at the middle of her back, she had filled out her outfit more as well, which was enough to make Chat blush if he thought about it.

 **"Ladybug?"** He tried again to get her to say something, anything, but she just stared at him, her hands over her mouth and her eyes filled with disbelief. He was directly in front of her now, less than an arm's length away. **"Please say something, My Lady."**

Finally, Ladybug moved. One of her hands reached out to him, touching his bicep to make sure he was real. She fould feel the warmth of him through the suit and the tears that had been prickling her eyes finally began to fall. She threw herself against his chest, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed.

Chat's arms immediately wrapped around her, holding her close to him. One gloved hand moved to the back of her head and began to stroke her hair softly until her sobs died down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup.

 **"You stupid cat,"** Chat's ears perked up slightly as Ladybug's trembling voice reached them. **"Why did you leave? I still needed you…"**

 ** **"I'm sorry. I just… After defeating Hawk Moth, I didn't think you would want me here, especially after what he did. I… I didn't think I had the right to be in your life anymore."**  
**

 **"Why would you think that?"** Ladybug's head lifted, her eyes searching Chat's in confusion.

 **"I… Ladybug, you read the note I left, right?** " His voice was soft now, tender, as he moved a hand up to wipe away the left over tears on her cheek. He felt her nod slowly against his hand and took a calming breath. "You know that I know who you are. And… I was ashamed. Ashamed that… My own father hurt someone I care about because he was selfish."

 **"Your…?"** For a moment, what he was telling her didn't click. Her mind refused to process it, until she heard him call off his transformation. Suddenly, she was face to face with Adrien Agreste.

 **"Marinette… I'm so sorry for everything my father has done. To Paris… To you."**

In a flash of pink, Ladybug's transformation melted away and Marinette pressed her face back into Adrien's chest, her arms wrapping around him to hold him tightly. **"You aren't to blame for your father's mistakes, Adrien."**

Adrien smiled sadly. He wasn't confinced of that, but he didn't argue with her. He just wrapped his arms around Marinette tightly and held her tightly. He should have done this sooner. He should have known there was no reason to be afraid of revealing himself to his lady. His princess. Better late than never, at least.


	2. Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever

_Thanks to sortagood on tumblr for the otp prompt!_

* * *

 **"Alright, My Lady, truth or dare?"**

Ladybug sighed, exasperated by Chat Noir's cheerfulness tonight. She was tired, cranky, and just wanted to go to bed. Chat, however, was determined to get her to feel better before the end of their patrol.

 **"Alright, Chat. You win. Truth."** She knew as soon as the mischevious grin appeared on his face that she was going to regret this.

 **"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?"**

 **"Dare."** She immediately changed her mind, then as his grin only widened and he leaned in closer to her she knew she had made an even worse mistake.

 **"I dare you to kiss me."**

Panic set in, and she tried to find a way out of the sudden situation she found herself in. **"Never have I ever-"**

 **"That's not how you play the game, My Lady!"**

Ladybug groaned into her hands. **"You are absolutely exshausting, did you know that?"**

 **"Mmmmmm... Maybe a little."**

Ladybug frowned, hands on her hips, and turned her full attention on Chat Noir. She marched forward, put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him down so she could place a quick kiss on his lips. The action almost made Chat fall over because he hadn't actually expected her to do it. Not that he was complaining. Before he could really react she had pushed away from him and turned her back to him, but he was sure he had seen a hint of red on her cheeks.

 **"Nightly patrol is over, Chat. I'll see you tomorrow."**

As she zipped away on her yo-yo, all Chat could do was wave at her retreating figure as his other hand came up to rest on his lips. He knew he was blushing, but didn't really care. A huge grin broke out on his face and he jumped in the air, hollaring in glee, before he took off in a spring back home.


End file.
